Healing Rain
by LuckyNekoNinjaMaiden
Summary: Vexacus hates to admit that he has feelings for a clown. Shimazu sometimes regrets falling for a bounty hunter. Can the rain heal their sorrow? SLASH! A Ninja Storm oneshot.


**"Healing Rain"**

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Power Rangers.**_

_**Summary: Vexacus hates to admit that he has feelings for a clown. Shimazu sometimes regrets falling for a bounty hunter. Can the rain heal their sorrow? SLASH! A Ninja Storm oneshot.**_

_**Warning: Contains some SLASH material.**_

_**Setting: Took place several years after Power Rangers Ninja Storm.**_

Vexacus walked through the endless forest as his mind was filled with so many thoughts. It was awfully quiet out here. Yet it was also strangely calm at the same time There was a cold breeze that swept among the forest. The sky was covered with gray clouds. And there was a scent of moisture in the air. Definately the tale-tell signs of rain. It was going to start rainning again as usual. It always rains around this damned place. It never ends. This spirit world is such a pain! The bounty hunter has been traveling around this hell-hole for like an eternity, and the very long journey was starting to annoy him. It's like he's been walking in circles. This place is drivng him crazy! Well, it doesn't bother him as much as that damned clown known as Shimazu did. At least that creep isn't around to bug him anymore. That clown is extremely hard to be with.

Whenever he's around Shimazu, Vexacus always get these strange, desirable feelings towards him. He don't know why, but he seems to be very fond of the clown. Shimazu is quite amusing. With his odd jokes, funny antics, and sick sense of humor. He is maniacially devious. That's the main thing Vexacus likes about the clown. Despite being as worrisome as an old lady, Shimazu can sure fight like a skilled warrior. He gets easily frighten. Which is really cute. Especially when he hides behind the bounty hunter for safety. Like a child cinging to its mother. It's just so adorable! And he does look elegantly beautiful in that ridiculous outfit he's wearing. That clown down nothing but made Vexacus feel things that he never felt before. Maybe this is the strange sensation that the earth-dwellers called... love.

Ah! What is wrong with him? Has he gone insane? Has he completely lost his own mind? He is a intergalatic bounty hunter for Christ's sake! He shouldn't be in love with a mere fool like Shimazu. But why does he keep feeling guilty about betraying him? Why does he feel some remorse for stabbing him in the back? Does he actually have feelings for this clown? Could he possibly have fallen in love with an ancient earthling? It doesn't matter now. Shimazu is dead, and nothing can bring him back. Vexacus can't just sit here and be a victim of this deadly disease known as "love". He has to find a way out of this cursed place in order to have his revenge against Lothor and the Power Rangers.

Vexacus stopped in his tracks when he came to a clearing. There was a big and tall tree in the middle of it. The same tree he passed by for the billionth time.

_This is getting me nowhere. _He thought as he shook his head in disbelief. _I can't believe that I keep walking in circles. This place is messing with me. Trying to make me look like a fool. Oh, but I won't let it get the best of me. I'll find my way out of this cursed realm. Even if I have to burn everything to the ground! _

Just when the bounty hunter thought it couldn't get any worst, it started to rain heavily upon the place.

_Shit! _He thought as he quickly took shelter under the tree. _It always rains at such bad timing. I guess I have to wait here til it stops pouring. At least it can't get anymore worst then this. _

He suddenly felt some kind of presence around the place. A familiar yet eerie presence that sents shivers down his spine. A presence that made his blood run colder then it usual did. It's that same, damn feeling Vexacus gets whenever he travels through the entire place. It feels like someone, or something, was following him during the past several years. Watching his every moment. Stalking him. Teasing him. Laughing at him. Haunting him. Tormenting him. Even playing tricks with his mind. As if it was trying to make him suffer. Trying to make his afterlife a living nightmare. But why? Then he heard a voice that made his skin crawl.

"Hello again, Vexacus." The voice said as it made a disturbing chuckle. "You seem lost. Like you couldn't find your way out of this realm even if your life depended on it!"

"Who is this?" Vexacus asked as he looked all over the place, searching for the one who spoke to him. "Who are you? How do you know my name? Show yourself at once, you coward! Or I'll make sure that you suffer dearly for this!"

"I'm right here with you. Just as I have been. Just as I always will be."

"Where?"

"Here. Right above from where you're standing."

Vexacus quickly turned around, looked straight up into the tree, and took a few steps back in shock. Inconceivable! This can't be! It's impossible! The bounty hunter couldn't believe his own eyes. It's like his worst fears have come to life. Up there in the tree, sitting on a branch, is Shimazu, laughing at the bounty hunter's suspense.

"Shimazu!" Vexacus said as he took a few more steps back and froze completely in his tracks, stunned with shock and disbelief. "Y-You're suppose to be dead. How can this be? Kapri and Marah destroy you. Why are you still alive!"

"Surprise to see me, Vexacus?" Shimazu asked as he laughed hystericially. "Good! Because I was hoping you would. Did you really think you can get rid of me that easy? I'll always come back from the grave. I could die a thousand times and still be alive. I'm just like a cat. Except cats only die nine times. I die a lot more times then any old, stupid cat!"

"What the hell are you doing here?"

"I was going to ask you the same thing, traitor. But then I realised something. What would be more fun then to sit back and watched your failed attempts to escape this place over and over again while making you miserable?"

"Wait a second! You're the one who's been following me this whole time?"

"Guilty as charged! Besides, it's not like I have a choice. It was either I follow you til you found a way out of this realm, or remain lost here forever. Honestly, I rather cut off my own tongue then to follow a treacherous prick like you! But then again, a bounty hunter can easily find his way through any kind of environment."

"So you were using me?"

"Just like the way you used me. Payback is a bitch. Am I right, sharkie?"

"Why don't you come down here and say it to my face? You insufferable, pathetic worm!"

"No way, fish-for-brains! I'm much more safe up here away from the likes of you."

Suddenly, the branch Shimazu was sitting on begin cracking til it finally break. It caused Shimazu to fall instantly. Vexacus tried to get out of the way, but by then it was too late. The clown fell right on top of the bounty hunter as they both tumbled to the ground below. There was a long silence. The rain kept on pouring as the winds gently blow through the branches of the big, tall tree. Vexacus and Shimazu tried to get up, but then stopped when they noticed something as they begin to stare into each others eyes. Vexacus looked at Shimazu. Shimazu looked at Vexacus. The two of them stare at one another as if they were under some kind of spell.

Shimazu's eyes are real pretty. With red scleras and orange irises. Almost like the color of lava. Vexacus never noticed how beautiful the clown's eyes were up close.

Shimazu was so bewitched by the bounty hunter's unique set of eyes. Vexacus' left eye has the color of amber, and his right eye is actually just a mechanical monocule. Probably lost the real right eye on one of his bounty-huntings. The bounty hunter's eyes was like priceless treasure to Shimazu. He never knew how handsome the bounty hunter looked with eyes like that.

They both stare into each others eyes for what seem like forever. Then realization finally took over them as they quickly rose to their feet and stood a few inches away from one another with their backs facing each other, red blushes sweeping across their faces. Silence roamed through the air once again as neither of them spoke for a while.

"You alright, Shimazu?" Vexacus asked. "You didn't get hurt, did you?"

"No, I'm OK." Shimazu said. "Why do you ask, Vexacus?"

"Not that I was concern or anything. It's just... well... that was a pretty nasty fall you had there. You were lucky that you didn't broke your neck."

"Well, I'm sorry that I didn't get severly injured like you wished."

"That's not what I meant."

"Sure it is. You did want me dead from the beginning."

"What is your problem?"

"You're the problem!"

"What do you mean?"

"You were the one that stabbed me in the back. You were going to destroy me. Just like what you did to Zurgane and Motordrone."

"I didn't intend to. It was just to get back at my sworn nemesis. It was all part of my plan for revenge. How was I suppose to know that destroying all the generals was his plan all along? I was too obessed with getting my revenge against him for destroying my home planet that I couldn't see what he was really capable of. Why do you think I lost my right eye? It was all because of him! I trusted him back then when we were allies, and he betray me. Left me for dead. That was the day I swore my undying vengance against that bastard!"

"Oh, really? You mean Lothor betray you just like you betray me? Am I suppose to feel sorry for you, Vexacus?"

"You don't understand, Shimazu!"

"Yes, I do. I do understand. I understand it completely. You can't trust anyone but yourself. You think that everyone around you would betray your trust just like Lothor did. So you rather trust yourself then trust anyone else that is involved in your life. You know what I think? I think you're a fraud! You're hopeless! You're pathetic! You're a idiot! You're a joke! You're weak! You're a coward!"

"Shut the hell up! Or I'll-"

"You'll what? Hmmm? Haven't you done enough?"

"What are you talking about?"

"You don't get it, do you? Are you this stupid?"

"What is wrong with you? Why are you acting like this?"

"It's because of you, Vexacus. You don't know how bad you've hurt me. You were the only one I ever trusted. I stood by your side. I was more worried about you then I was about myself if our plan was to fail. I fought along side you. I actually believed you when you said that we'll overthrow Lothor together. But you lied to me. You used me for your own game. You betray my trust. I'll never be able to trust anyone again because of you. And to think I actually fall in love with a monster like you."

As soon as Shimazu said those final words, Vexacus just froze as he became speechless. He couldn't believe what he was hearing. That clown just said that he once has feelings for the bounty hunter. He, out of all people, was the only one who truly loved him. The only one who trusted him. The only one who cared about him. It was then that Vexacus realised the most horrible mistake he has ever made in his entire lifetime. He has broken the clown's heart without even knowing it, and now he's overwhelmed with guilt because of it. Why did he betray him? What was he thinking when he mislead him? Why does he kept on regreting the day he betray him? Maybe he does have feelings for the clown.

He turned around so he can speak to the clown face-to-face, but then realised that the clown is already gone. Shimazu was nowhere to be found. He must have left because he couldn't stand the sight of the one who tear his heart into a million pieces. Vexacus wouldn't blame him. Even he wouldn't want to be with himself. He was absolutely disgusted with himself for what he had done. He knows what he must do. He has to fix this mess to make things right.

**XXXX**

The rain kept on pouring and pouring all over the forest. The wind howled loudly as it swept through the branches of the trees, blowing back and forth in an endless rhythm. Lightning illuminated the sky as thunder echoed through the place, sounding just like the beating of drums that goes on and on forever. What was once just simple rain turn into the most unpleasant storm.

But that didn't stop Shimazu. He just walked and walked through the forest the best way he can. He didn't care that he was getting soaken wet by the rain. He isn't even afraid of being struck by lightning. He only wanted to get as faraway from Vexacus as possible. Following that damned bounty hunter was the worst idea he had ever come up with. The bounty hunter couldn't find his way out of a fucking maze! The idea caused Shimazu nothing but pain and suffering. All it did was brought back cruel memories and endless heartache.

_Damn you, Vexacus! _The clown thought as he kept on walking through the forest despite the storm. _It's your fault that I'm in this mess. I have to suffer so much because of you. You bring me nothing but misery. You're such a pain in the ass! But why... why do I still love you?_

Yep, it's true. Shimazu is still in love with Vexacus. He never did stop loving him. Not even for one little bit. He has always loved him from the beginning, and he'll always love him no matter what. There is absolutely nothing that can stop the clown from loving the bounty hunter. Especially betrayal.

As much as he hates to admit it, Shimazu could never stop loving Vexacus even if he tried. Sometimes he regrets falling for him, but he can never truly have the heart to resist him. He just loves him so damned much! Vexacus is such a remarkable creature from outer space. He's very observant. His strategies are really well-thought-out. He has very good swordmanship. He's so mysterious. His body is very easy on the eyes. He has incredible powers to control people's movements as if they were his puppets. That's the very special (and extremely funny) thing that Shimazu loves about the bounty hunter. He always did like a man who can make people's lives miserable in a comical way. It's just so hot!

And he feels completely safe whenever he hides behind the bounty hunter. He doesn't know why, but Shimazu sometimes felt that Vexacus was like his samurai in shining armor. Always there for him. Always there to protect him. Always there to help him. Always there to keep him safe. Always there to accompany him so he'll never be alone. Always there to save him. Tall, strong, and very good-looking. As if Vexacus was made to be both Shimazu's protector and lover. But at last, it was never met to be. Vexacus is a cold-hearted, two-timing son of a bitch! He'll never feel the same way about Shimazu. It's hopeless! Or so Shimazu thinks...

He walked through the forest as the storm continued. He kept on walking til he came across a Japanese pagoda. Thank god he finally found some shelter! He quickly climb up the steps and stood under the roof as he watched the pouring rain.

That clown is in terrible shape. He's completely soaked, shivering with cold, and he has his arms wrapped around himself so he can try to get warm. And just to make things worst, he caught a nasty cold with a high fever.

_This is just great! _Shimazu thought as he sneezed roughly, wiping his nose with a finger. _First I'm stuck in this realm with Vexacus in it. Then I get caught in this damned storm when I was trying to get away from that bastard. Now I'm sick, weak, and can barely move. What rotten luck! Well, at least I don't have to put up with Vexacus anymore. There's got to be somewhere within this realm where he can't find me. Maybe I can find a cave or a small hut to hide in once the storm blows over. Hmmmm... I wonder how Vexacus is doing right now. He's not stuck in this storm, is he? Could something bad might have happen to him? Oh, who cares! Certainly not me. Whatever happens to Vexacus, whether it's a severe injury or a gory death, he absolutely deserves it! _

"...Shimazu..." A voice out of nowhere said as it startled the clown, scaring him out of his wits. "You ok?"

"Who are you?" Shimazu asked as looked all over for the one who spoke to him. "And how the hell did you know who I am? Who-ever-you-are, stay away from me! I don't know how you know my name or how you got to this realm, but I was here first. So scram! Find some other place to stay during the storm."

"Relax, Shimazu, it's only me."

"Me?"

"Yes."

"Me who?"

"Me, you fool! Don't tell me you forgot about me already?"

Vexacus walked out of the shadows of the pagoda as he revealed himself to the clown.

"Oh, it's you." Shimazu said as he gave the bounty hunter the cold shoulder, feeling both relieved and disappointed at the same time. "What do you want, Vexacus? Why are you even here?"

"I came here because I was out looking for you." Vexacus said as he turned the clown around so that the clown was facing him, shaking him a bit in both anger and worry. "What the hell were you thinking! You shouldn't be out there during a storm. It's too dangerous to go wandering around at this kind of weather. You could've gotten hurt!"

"I didn't ask you to follow me."

"And I didn't ask you to go out in the rain alone. Why did you leave me without saying anything?"

"Because, I rather get wet and risk catching a cold then waste another minute in this god-forsaken place with you."

"Alright, you have every right to be mad at me. I'm possibly the most incredible asshole in the entire universe. But you still shouldn't went out there all by yourself. It's not safe."

"Where I go is none of your concern! Now why don't you just leave me-"

Shimazu sneezed for the second time as his entire body trembled in the freezing cold. He nearly fainted when he almost fall to the floor til the bounty hunter catched him on time.

"Look at yourself." Vexacus said as he feel the clown's forehead with the back of his hand, checking the clown's temperature. "You're as helpless as a new born infant. Your skin is more white then usual. You're constantly sneezing your brains out. And worst of all, you have develop a fever that is as hot as the sun! Talk about getting a severe cold."

"I don't have a cold!" Shimazu exclaimed as he swap the bounty hunter's hand away as if it were a bothersome fly. "It's probably my allergies. I must be allergic to _**you **_or something."

"Listen, you can treat me like crap whenever you want. I truly deserve it after the way I treated you. But you have to trust me this time. You are extremely ill, and you can die from this if you don't let me take care of you. I'm trying to help you as quickly as possible so this illness of yours doesn't get any worst."

"I don't need your help. I don't need anyone's help! I rather be dead then to put my trust into you."

"Don't say that!"

"Why not? My life is meaningless anyway. Nothing but agony and despair. You made me this way, Vexacus. So why can't you just let me die!"

Tears started to build up in Shimazu's eyes as they streamed down his cheeks, causing the bounty hunter to tore up on the inside as he watched him cry. Vexacus grabbed the clown's chin as he lifted the clown's head up so that both of them was looking at each other face-to-face.

"I can never do that." He said as he wiped the clown's tears away with a free hand. "I wouldn't forgive myself if I lose you again. I love you, Shimazu, and I really meant it. I know how much of a prick I once been. I was too blinded by my own ambition that I didn't realised that I was hurting the one person I truly care about. I'm sorry for everything that I've done to you, Shimazu. I may have lost your trust for good, and you might want me dead for what I did to you and the others. You must really hate my guts right now. I can respect that. But please give me a second chance. I care about you so much, and I hope you can forgive me for my stupid actions."

"I wish I can do that, Vexacus." Shimazu said as he shook his head, unsure if he can trust the bounty hunter again. "I want to believe you. But how can I be sure that you're not lying to me this time? You need to prove to me that you meant every word that you say. You can't just say it. You got to show me that you truly meant it."

"Maybe I can prove it."

"How?"

"Is this proof good enough for you?"

The mouth cover to Vexacus' shark helmet suddenly opened. His mouth is just like a human mouth except that some of his shark-like fangs were showing. His lips was smooth and luscious, shimmering just like a saltwater pearl. (Despite the fact that his lips are the same color as his sparkling blue fish-scaled skin.) Shimazu couldn't help but blush a little at the most beautiful sight. Vexacus smirked as he close the space between him and the clown, kissing him tenderly. Shimazu blushed an even brighter red as he slowly closed his eyes and kissed the bounty hunter back.

Their first kiss was both pleasant and enduring. It was as if time suddenly froze itself just so these two could savor this moment. The kiss was as sweet as candy, but also as bitter as vingar. It was absolutely bittersweet! The two new lovers kept on kissing each other as they enjoy every minute of it, drowning in utter bliss. Until one of the bounty hunter's fangs accidently pierced the clown's bottom lip.

"Ow!" Shimazu said as he jerked back from the kiss. "You need to be more careful with those fangs of yours. They're really sharp."

"I'm terribly sorry about that." Vexacus said. "I truly am."

"Don't be... my dear..." Shimazu said with a reassuring smile as he caress the bounty hunter's face and gently pulled him into another kiss.

**XXXX**

Vexacus spent many days taking great care of Shimazu; giving him herbal medicine, using cold wet rags to get rid of the clown's fever, and making sure he has a nice fresh blanket to stay warm. They didn't leave the pagoda til Shimazu was completely better. Finding a way out of this realm of endless rain won't be easy, but Vexacus and Shimazu will work together to overcome any challenge. Even if they can't find a way out of here, they'll always have each other still. And it's all because of that healing rain.

The End.

_Aw! Wasn't that romantic? :) Hey, it's me again. Sorry it took so long to make a Power Rangers fanfic. I was watching the entire series of "Power Rangers Ninja Storm", and the idea of this pairing just came to me. I hope you guys like this one as much as the new Power Ranger stories and the Super Sentai stories that are coming real soon. I just want to remind you guys that I'm officially working on some new Pokemon yaoi stories. Starting off with a cute late Valentine's Day Special about a male Lucario getting into a threesome with a male Rapidash and a male Zebstrika. Sweet and sexy to the point! ;D I'll be happy to let you know about a chapter story that I'm working on called "Getting into the Holiday Spirit". It's a special Christmasy multi-crossover that you guys will really love if you give it a try. I know that my grammer and spelling sucks big time, but at least I try to improve myself a little on every fanfic I wrote. I hope you'll enjoy the new fanfic stories that I'm working on, and give me your most honest review you guys could give (whether it's good or bad). See ya soon! "Meow!" X3_


End file.
